


Insert title here

by kiema01



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossover, M/M, OOC characters, Time Travel, ooc akashi, warning tag might change cause i always change my mind :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10135595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiema01/pseuds/kiema01
Summary: hibari saw kuroko in the winter cup and he fell in love with kuroko how will the GOM and kagami react to this specially Akashi





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i can't think of a proper title :P
> 
> Warning: A VERY OOC HIBARI AHEAD / STRONG KOUKI / AND OTHER OOC CHARACTERS
> 
> ENGLISH WAS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO YOU MIGHT NOTICE SOME MISTAKE IN GRAMMAR AND OTHER S**T

FURIHATA POV

I was just about to go to our daily practice when someone text me

To: Kouki

From: Kyouya

Sub : On the way

"I'll be there in 10 minutes, to meet my tetsuya"

After seeing kyouya's message I immediately run to the gym to talk to coach about kyouya's arrival and I was about to inform kuroko about kyouya when the door suddenly opens revealing my one and only childhood friend hibari kyouya .

Well you might be wondering how all of this happen, it all started when hibari visit me in Tokyo to watch the Winter Cup it seems that he fell in love with one of my team mate kuroko tetsuya and after that he started to stalk kuroko using me of course and he also use me to gather some photos of kuroko while we were practicing

Hibari really like kuroko and he wanted to visit him and introduce his self, but he was busy with all the mafia business and the disciplinary committee this past few weeks so he was unable to visit kuroko after the winter cup but he still send me bunch of text messages about kuroko everyday as usual

To: Kouki

From: Kyouya

Sub : Why Tetsuya?

You know kouki you ask me why I like tetsuya

No I don't like tetsuya, I love him

He reminds me of the sky that I love so much

He's quit, cute and he's an omnivore

And most of all he's the only person who makes

My heart race and the only person who makes

My D*** raise

I can't help but face palm while reading some of the text message that I got from kyouya , I always receive 20 messages every day and it was all about kuroko

Kuroko never meet kyouya so I don't really know how he will react to kyouya and there's also another big issue regarding kuroko it seems that he attracts troublesome people around him like the GOM and I also heard that the captain of the GOM Akashi Seijuro was also interested in kuroko and let's not forget about he's light Kagami Taiga, it seems that kuroko has a rather troublesome male harem around him and here I am just enjoying all of this I can't wait to see who kuroko will choose.


	2. Chapter 2

Warning: A VERY OOC HIBARI AHEAD / STRONG KOUKI / AND OTHER OOC CHARACTERS

ENGLISH WAS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO YOU MIGHT NOTICE SOME MISTAKE IN GRAMMAR AND OTHER S**T

Furihata POV

As always kyouya likes to make grand entrance he suddenly barge in, in our school gym but what really surprise me was the kid that he's carrying it's the Vongola's lightning guardian lambo and then kyouya suddenly walks toward me and hands over lambo, I was about to say something but hibari interrupted me and said "I need you to take care of lambo kouki I'm currently busy cause I'm in the middle of eliminating my love rivals" then he suddenly walks out of the school gym before I can even say anything

All of my team mates are stunned because of what just happened, I explained to them that the one who just barge in was kyouya my childhood friend and then I introduce them to lambo and tell them that I need to babysit him for a while and I'm glad that coach actually permits me to do so

According to the text message that he sent me earlier he was here to meet kuroko so I was really surprise that he suddenly shows up with lambo and left just like that

Kuroko POV

Someone suddenly barge in while we are in the middle of our practice and I don't know why but the moment I saw him my heart started to beat faster, he walks over to where furihata was and he hand over the child that he was carrying and then walk away just like that

Furihata said that he was he's childhood friend, and I hope that he was really telling the truth cause it seems that I like that guy even though I didn't know him and didn't even know why I like him In the first place

After he left i decided to ask furihata some question about that him I learned that his name was hibari kyouya he lives in namimori and I honestly don't know why but furihata give me he's friends phone number and other personal information maybe i was too obvious but anyway I was thankful that furihata gave me he's contact information even though I will probably not going to use it cause it will be creepy to suddenly receive a text message from someone you don't know

but the strange thing was somehow i have a feeling that i already met hibari before I just can't remember where and when


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: A VERY OOC HIBARI AHEAD / STRONG KOUKI / AND OTHER OOC CHARACTERS

ENGLISH WAS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO YOU MIGHT NOTICE SOME MISTAKE IN GRAMMAR AND OTHER S**T

Furihata POV ( Extra Chapter/ Background Story )

I met hibari in elementary school I was being bullied and he's the one who saved me and after that I followed him around and since he hates weak people he decides to teach me how to fight and he introduce me to his master *Honda Kiku who's knowledgeable in all sorts of different weapons and self-defense, kiku was also the reason why hibari loves namimori so much because namimori is a part of kiku and kiku is a part of namimori.

Ever since back then kyouya always get whatever he wants, no matter what it was he will do whatever it takes to get it so I'm curious to see how he will make the GOM to back off and how he will get kuroko to fall in love with him

But honestly I don't know what to feel when he inform me that he likes kuroko cause I always taught that kyouya would end up with Tsunayoshi and I was so shook when hibari informed me that tsunayoshi was actually dating that pineapple bastard mukuro ,speaking of mukoro he actually trap me in one of he's illusion when we first met which really traumatized me and he's also the reason why I'm terrified of Akashi cause they somehow resemble each other in a weird way.

*** Japan (日本, Nihon, Nippon) is a main character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. He is a part of the Axis Powers. In 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name Honda Kiku (本田菊). ***


	4. Chapter 4

Akashi POV

I suddenly have the urge to see tetsuya and since I was in Tokyo, I decided to visit him 

I was walking towards their school gym when I saw furihata one of tetsuya’s teammates chasing a little kid wearing a weird cow outfit furihata looks like he’s having a hard time catching the kid so I decided to help him but the kid suddenly trips and a * violet bazooka flew over me and everything went black for a second and when I open my eyes I was not in seirin anymore I was now in an unfamiliar room that was filled with photos, I decided to check out some of the photos and I’m surprise to see a photo of me graduating from rakuzan together with tetsuya’s team mate Furihata there’s also a photo of me together with kagami, my father and furihata there’s also photos of some people who I don’t recognize and a photo that looks like the older version of me with a cute brunet guy which I guess was furihata I was about to check out some of the other photos when I suddenly saw a pink smoke engulfing me and next thing I knew I was back in Seirin High

I don’t know what just happened, was that just a dream? But it was too realistic so I decided to ask furihata about what happened but he suddenly starts blushing and ran away together with the kid.

The photos that I saw in that room was pretty much unbelievable because first of all I was still a first year student in rakuzan, and the photos of me together with Kagami and my father smiling together was something I can’t even imagine because ever since my mother died I never saw my father smile like that and I still haven’t have a proper talk with my cousin Kagami about the incident in the past but what really surprise me the most was the fact that almost half of the photos on that room was me together with tetsuya’s teammate furihata 

 

(* Ten Year Bazooka- When shot by the Ten Year Bazooka, the target will switch places with their ten years later form. This effect only lasts for 5 minutes before the current and future self switch back*)

PIcture of Ten Year Bazooka - http://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/reborn/images/c/c7/10_Year_Bazooka.PNG/revision/latest?cb=20100726115623


	5. Chapter 5

Furihata POV

Hibari left lambo and I have to take care of him for the time being, I inform tsuna and he just said that I can have lambo for as long as I want. 

we were still practicing when I notice that lambo was no longer playing with my other teammates or nigou so I decided to find him and I saw him in front of the school gym running around I try to chase him but he suddenly trip and the next thing I knew he’s 10 year bazooka hit somebody and that somebody was no other than Akashi Seijuro

the 10 year older Akashi was 10x hotter than he’s current self and unlike the Akashi from this time this Akashi has a more approachable aura around him he instantly hug me when he saw me but what really surprise me was the fact that he kissed me could it be that this akahi lives in abroad like kagami maybe this was just his way of greeting someone but still he shouldn’t do that he just stole my first kiss 

after a few minutes It looks like Akashi does not have any intention of letting me go and I was already out of breath so I decided to push him but It looks like I pushed him to hard cause he actually fell in the ground, I was about to apologize to him but he was suddenly engulf in pink smoke and the original Akashi replace him with a confuse look in his face asking me what just happened I don’t know what to do or say I end up running away from him together with lambo cause ever since the future Akashi kissed me my heart suddenly beats faster than usual when I see Akashi


	6. Chapter 6

Furihata POV  
it looks like my mind was not functioning properly ever since that kiss so I run away from Akashi and decided to go home with lambo, I haven’t even have the time to change clothes

I was still spacing out when I bumped into someone and unfortunately I don’t even have any idea how it happened but lambo’s bazooka hit someone again 

“Furihatachii” the stranger said and suddenly hugs me 

I only knew one person who adds “chii” when he calls someone don’t tell me I hit kise with the bazooka

I don’t actually know how I know but when I saw the man I knew that he was kise yes this man looks more mature but he has this kise aura around him 

“Kise?” i decided to ask him just to confirm that he’s really Kise Ryouta and he just nod while smiling

I just stare at kise for a few minutes not saying anything because I was still trying to recover from my previous encounter with Akashi and now I hit somebody with lambo’s bazooka again I’m just hoping that reborn would not kill me for this 

Kise started waving his left arm in front of me because I was not responding to any of his blabbering when something catches my attention I grab his arm and stare at his finger because there’s a beautiful gold ring in his ring finger, could it be that he’s married in the future I couldn’t help myself so I ask him

“Kise are you married in the future with whom?”

“With Taiga” he answer and he suddenly cover he’s mouth with he’s finger and said “Ops”

“Seriously” that’s all I can say because as far as I know he’s in love with kuroko to the point that I saw him stalking him a few times but before kise can answer me he was replace with the a blushing kise from this timeline 

“Kise” I call him but his not responding at all and decided to walk away like he never saw me 

Maybe he still surprise in what he saw in the future so I decided to let him go and didn’t chase him 

Before going home I decided to go to the grocery first together with lambo to buy some candies and other stuff that he might need while he was here but when I suddenly saw one of the GOM member Murasakibara Atsush in the candy aisle i decided to walk away from him and leave the grocery store with lambo because I have enough of hitting GOM member with the bazooka


End file.
